Mystic Energy
Mystic Energy is the term given to the Energies that permeate all of existence and not and are responsible for the unseen forces that cannot be explained by conventional science. They are the spiritual aspect of the universe and the source of power for many Mages, Espers, and Otherworldly beings in the universe. Meridian System The Meridian System is a complex circulatory system of Mystic Energy. It is comprised of Spirit Circuits or Meridians that interconnect with all Pressure Points within the body including the main Seven Chakras. Pressure points are swirling culminations of Mystic Energy within the body and if disrupted can cause serious harm. This system is essential to the production of Psi, Ki, and Mana within the body and cannot normally be seen by the unaided eye. Mystic Origin The Mystic Origin is a hidden state within the Meridian System achieved by a link with the intrinsic truths and forces of the universe and nature. This is accomplished by following certain disciplines or pursuing knowledge of the Esoteric and the Occult. By doing this one balances out and unifies their Seven Chakras and initiates this link. In the practice of Kabbalah this state is referred to as Da'at. After gaining this state one can gain access to and produce Telesma and Jing at will. Seven Chakras Aura The Aura, also referred to as Shen, is the radiance of the soul caused by the Mystical Energies within. Depending on what chakras are active it can take a myriad of colors. While Auras can be visible to Espers and Mages, the colors of them typically are not unless the caster exerts Magical Energy to make them visible or the observer possesses a specific Sorcery Trait such as Mystic Eyes or Pure Eyes that enable them to see it. And for most Espers and Mages, they can sense it but not actually see it without proper training. Colors and Feelings that Auras give off can change according to health, mood, thoughts, and spiritual condition. Auras can also be found in all things but these auras are not caused by a Soul Radiance but instead caused by a Matrix Radiance, a radiance caused by Non-Living existence especially the non-living environment that life develops in. Ley Lines Source Points Vile Vortices Nexus Gates Energy Types Psychic Energy Psychic Energy also referred to as Astral Energy is the energy that grants one hyper-awareness of reality and themselves. It is the energy used in ESP and Psychic Powers and is the source of Animalistic Gut Instinct and Intuition. Women often are more in tune with these energies than men however some men that are more emotionally and empathetically connected can be just as adept as most women. It is also found within Divine and Demonic beings since they too have mental awareness. Psi Psi is the energy used in the practice of ESP and Psychic Powers. It is related to the mind and will of a living being. Psi is found within all living things and is directly related to consciousness of the mind and soul. Unlike Mana and Ki, Psi is manifested directly by Ethereal Energies. In a sense Psionics provide the foundation required to learn Magic. The manipulation of Psi is also necessary to learn Scientism that uses a more physical counterpart energy called Orgone. Scientific Energy Scientific energy is described as energy given off by the Higgs Field and Quantum Foam. It is a more physical form of Psychic Energy. Unlike other forms of energy this form is completely bound by the laws of physics as opposed to the laws of metaphysics. Orgone Orgone is described as a mystic energy of science. Tied directly to the Higgs Field, it is a more physical form of the Psychic Energy known as Psi. It is used in an art called Scientism, the manipulation of scientific laws to achieve certain effects by affixing and ascribing oneself to the Higgs Field. Some species use this energy in all of their technology instead of using Magetech. Unlike Ki or Mana and like Psi, it is not tied directly to a life force and so running out of this energy will not cause physical exaustion. It will however cause mental exaustion if depleted. Magical Energy Magical Energy refers to the sources of magic. It is formed from the Meridian System at all times. People can easily tap into them once gaining mental awareness from ESP. In order to use these energies correctly one needs certain awareness of both the seen and the unseen which only ESP can provide. Both energies are produced by Ether and Azoth. Ki Ki is the energy inherent in all living beings that have an energy center (or should). Ki is the energy martial artists tap into, and the energy many Mages and Witches use to help tap into various Mana sources. It is sometimes referred to as Od. Ki is only found in living organisms and so it in turn is less abundant than Mana. As a result, most Magi use Ki to initiate a spell while Mana is used to maintain it. Martial Arts is a more common application where only Ki by itself is utilized. Despite this however, on extremely rare occasions a Magi may be able to use Ki alone to perform Magic Spells, but it's often seen as impractical. Mana Mana is the energy of nature. It is inside all things living and unliving that do not have an energy center as we know it. It is what ley lines and nexus points are made up of and is the energy often found at sacred sites. It is closely linked to Ki, as both are planetary energies. Mana is found in greater abundancy than Ki, however, it takes longer to replenish. As a result, most Magi use Ki to initiate a spell while using Mana to maintain it. Azothean Energy Azothean Energy is the name given to higher forms of Magical Energies of Divine or Demonic origin. These energies are produced when one is able to access their Mystic Origin, a hidden state within the Meridian System that links one to the hidden truths and forces of the universe and nature. This is typically achieved by following certain disciplines but can also be achieved by the pursuit of knowledge pertaining to the Esoteric and the Occult. Alchemists give these energies a collective term known as Azoth in which these energies are harnessed in tiny amounts from outside the body using typical Magical and Psychic Energy through mediums such as Transmutation Circles. Immortal beings such as Angels and Demons have unlimited amounts of this energy. Jing Jing or the birth force is formed from high concentrations of Ki or from the manifestation of Aether and Nether. It allows the body to gain immeasurable strength, speed, resistance, and durability. It is the force that gives us life and is almost impossible to produce more once it is used. It is the energy force that holds our DNA together and helps govern the body's development. Some people are able to tap into their Mystic Origin and produce this energy at will. It can take on Demonic or Divine properties depending on how it is used. In everyday life Jing is continuously converted into Ki as the breakdown of Jing is what creates Ki. Telesma Telesma is formed from high concentrations of Mana or from the manifestation of Aether and Nether. Anyone whom can utilize Mana can gain access to Telesma with the right training. Telesma is the force that governs atomic or molecular bonds within objects and living beings. Telesma is crucial for the use of Demonic Magic and Divine Magic, which uses curses, prayers, or psalms as incantations to cast. Some people can tap into their Mystic Origin and produce this power at will. It can take on Demonic or Divine properties depending on how it is used. Mana is formed from the breakdown of Telesma. Ethereal Energy Ethereal Energy is the energy that makes up the entire universe and it's inner workings. these energies are referred to as Ether collectively. It's these energies that is tapped into and converted to Telesma or Jing and is also the primary source of Mana, Ki, and Psi. Aether Aether, not to be confused with term Ether, is the positive force in the universe. It is often referred to as Dark Matter in scientific terms. It is also the source of Quintessence and is affiliated with the Divine and aspects of Yang and Light. This source is where the Telesma and Jing for Divine Magic comes from. Nether Nether is the negative force of the universe. It is often referred to as Dark Energy in scientific terms. It is also the source of Finéssence and is affiliated with the Demonic and aspects of Yin and Darkness. This source is where the Telesma and Jing for Demonic Magic comes from. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 23:17, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content